I'll find you
by oceanblue19945
Summary: MIkan is now alone,She had her been threaten to leave the school, her alice was stolen and no one knows where she is. Natsume ,Hotaru and Ruka had entered a normal school for a mission to find a murderer , little did they know that dear mikan is there..
1. Chapter 1 My new life

summary : Mikan has somehow lost her Alice at 11 and was kick out of Gakuen Alice !She enters a normal school leaving Natsume and the gang behind 5 years later , Natsume and gang had finally found her but Mikan can't remember him !!

l

l

l

Chapter 1 My name is Sakura Mikan now finally 16 years old student of cross academy high school . I was once A student in the famous Gakuen Alice academy but i was kick out because I've lost my Alice .Now i live with my dearest grandpa ,and i lied to my current school that i used to live in America.I'm now a normal high school girl ,living a normal high school life with no Alice a deep dark secret ,no one is to know about Alice.

"Wahhh !!I'm late!! I'm late!! I'm late!! I'm late!!, Bye grandpa" a brunette shouted as she slams the door .

" bye Mikan........ ,gosh this girl is really in a rush, its only 7.30 ,school starts at 8.30 ,she's an hour early?"her grandpa sigh.

" Aww man !! i forgotten to reset my watch now I'm too early !"Mikan cried .She was standing at the main gate of her school staring at her watch .  
Feeling tired , she ran towards the nearby park and landed on a grass patch ." the skys really is clear today ,wonder how is Hotoru doing now ?or how is Natsume , has he grown taller? its has been five years now " Mikan thought as she close her eyes to remember an incident five years ago.

...five years ago ...

"Ahh Ahh let me go!! let me go ! i want to say bye to my friends!" a little girl screamed as two man in black pulled her towards the school main gate." sorry Mikan whoever who lose their Alice would disappear in our school, and you better not return!Even if you see our students don't ever talk to them!"the school principal grin as Mikan was thrown into a Limo and poof the car vanish .

" where is that Baka !!" Hotoru asked the two boys that just enter the class room ."don't know ,she's not with you ?" Ruka answered."nope ! haven't seen her since this morning "Hotoru said feeling quite irritated ,she turned towards the raven hair boy " even you don't know ,Natsume"  
The raven hair boy nodded .Their conversation was interrupted when their form teacher Narumi Sensei entered the class room with red teary eyes ."I'm sorry ,I'm sorry,i can't stop them ,i just can't ,Mikan has been thrown out of our school"he cried.

"THROWN WHAT,MIKAN WHAT" the students were in shock ,Natsume ran out of the class room towards the main gate "Mikan wait where are you going ?" he thought as he rushed to the gate .Standing there was the most hated principal with an evil grin on his face,  
"NO! NO! Where is she ?!" Natsume ran towards the principal with fire in his hand but he was hit by the back."Mikan"he thought and he fainted.

...back to current year...( blink blink)

" i sure do miss them all " Mikan sigh .Her school gate opened and students were dragging themselves into the school .

" yo~sh ! time FOR school." Mikan got up and ran into her class room bumping into her class mate Yori ." haachooh ! Sakura so early today" Yori fixed her specs ."hai! yup I'm early!"Mikan two girls started to laugh and together they walk towards their class room.

"Sakura ! Yori ! did you know that there would be three new student !Two boys and one girl and they are hot !!" a girl named Yuki scream ,she grab their hands and ran towards a big crowd outside the principal office.

"Yuki , i don't get it !where are we going" Mikan and Yori yell."To see the newbies ,they are from Gakuen Alice academy you know."Yuki reply while trying her best to squeeze into the crowd.

"Gakuen academy!?" Mikan stopped.

"yup ,is there a problem ?" Yori asked. Mikan still shocked tried to run away but before she could the principal door opened and three of the most beautiful people walk out .A cute yet mysterious looking girl with a gun walked out first followed by a tall and innocent yet cool looking boy with a bunny on his shoulders lastly a tall and hot raven hair boy with an evil grin on his face ."Kawaii , cool and hot " the crowd scream .

"Its them!"Mikan thought,"its them Natsume ,Hotoru and Ruka !".

* * *

authors notes:

Oh MY! hahahs

I edited the chapter !! i'm sorry! hahas i just found out!! i had so many mistakes! opps!

was too eager to put up a chapter thats why!

soo sad hahah! haha i hope this is better!


	2. Chapter 2 Mikan !

SUMMARY -MIkan has somehow lost her alice at 11 and was kick out of gakuen alice !She enters a nomal school leaving natsume and the gang behind 5 years later , natsume and gang had finally found her but mikan can't remember him ! or does she? My first fanfic !  
l l l l l

SUMMARY of chapter 1 : Mikan has lost her alice ,she enters a normal school Five years later ,Natsume enter her school and is here to find going on !!

* * *

...Chapter 2...

A cute yet mysterious looking girl with a gun walked out first followed by a tall and innocent yet cool looking boy with a bunny on his shoulders lastly a tall and hot raven hair boy with an evil grin on his face ."Kawaii , cool and hot " the crowd scream ."Its them!"Mikan thought,"its them Natsume ,Hotoru and Ruka !".

"NO WAY !!" Mikan scream and started running till she reached her class room, she stop and was sweating like mad."Sakura chan! Are you okay !" her english teacher asked her."nothing! I'm fine !" Mikan answered .

... MIkan thoughts ...

Why are they here ? arhh ,i'm so mess up !! Its been five years ,they have grown so tall .WOW !! wonder what class will they be in !!I can't face them ,my heart beats so fast when i see them ,i just want to run away!!I've lost my alice ,and vanish in the school with out telling them or saying good bye .Natsume ,Ruka and my best friend Hotoru they are all here ! .Ahh why do i feel like crying!! You must not cry mikan !! Don't cry !!

..end of thoughts...time flies and now school has ended !!..............................................

"Hmmm!! today volleyball training sure was boring!zzzz..why did the teacher make me pack the stuff ? oh ya it was punishment for being late ..sigh !"mikan thought as she change out of her sports attire and prepares to go home . As she walks towards the principal office to return the gym keys ,natsume ,ruka and hotoru walks out.

"Remember your classes see you tommorow."the pricipal tell them ,and they left.

"ermm the keys!!Principal" mikan tells the Principal." ahh .yes yes mikan ..they are just like you from gakuen alice ..do you know them?

"the Principal asked.(only the Principal knows shes from gakuen alice) "never seen them before" mikan answered ,and left the school.

..At home 7.30pm.........................................

"MIkAN!! Can you go to auntie Ann's store and buy some Milk!!" Mikan grandfather yells."HAIII!!"Mikan answered ,she puts on her jacket and runs off.

Mikan walks past the many colourful stalls and into Auntie Ann's stall. Milk was at the highest shelf . "a little bit more ,a little more..ah"some one had brought the milk down for her.."T.. Thanks!"MIkan look up and saw "Natsume !!..ahhh errrr errmmmm.."MIkan was shock .she bow ran to the cashier bought the stuff and ran off.

Natsume thoughts ...

Wasn't that mikan !! (???) Did she just call my name and ran off !!HUH?HUH? So the school that nerumi sensei sent us was MIKAN"S School !!But i thought she died !! Its MIKAN !!

..................................................End of thoughts.....................................................

And end of chapter 2

man!! i'm tired !!

sorry i took so long to finish part 2

you can kill me if you wan!

gakuen alice ppl ..punch!! HIT!!KILLL!!

i died ..

ohh ya if ya wanna know mikan was just pretending ..shes just doesn't wanna face the fact that they had came , after she just disappear ..so sad (i think)

oh ya anyone got ideas for the other chapters put it in reviews ..

maybe i should revive Luna !!

hmm ...maybe!!

Extra info :in my story the three gakuen alice Principal somehow died Luna too ..so yay!! (just imagine how they died ) and Nerumi sensei had just become pricipal (the school voted and they wanted a gay Principal ..hahs) !!..i donno if thats a yay or boo !!

HMM!! maybe i should revive one more principal!! and make some enemy!! WOOOO!!


	3. Chapter 3I'm caught by hotoru

SUMMARY -MIkan has somehow lost her alice at 11 and was kick out of gakuen alice !She enters a normal school leaving natsume and the gang behind 5 years later , natsume and gang had finally found her but mikan can't remember him ! or can she? My first fanfic !

...In the past chapter (chapter 2)...

Natsume and gang have came to a normal school , but didn't know that it was mikan's school. Soon mikan found out that they are in her school but tries not to recognise them. Not long later , natsume met her in a shop but mikan ran off !!

...

Chapter 3 -Is it really you?

Mikan ran and ran, it started to rain."huff!huff!"Mikan had ran all the way from Aunt Ann's shop to a nearby tree."Oh no he saw me ! Gosh! i'm dead!"mikan whisper to herself."I'm all wet now ,guess i better wait till the rain stop,better sms grandpa!"mikan took out her phone. The rain was getting heavier and heavier and it was freaking cold .'Ahhh CHOOO!!,Arh i got a cold ,brr wheres grandpa!ah my phone battery is flat oh no!"

...At Where Grandpa Is .......................................

"Hssss!! That Dumb Dumb Mikan !! She sms me that shes under a tree but theres so many trees around!! Arhhh !!..MIKAN!!WHERE ARE YOU !"

...And thats what happen to poor old grandpa...I pity him.............

The wind was getting stronger and stronger, mikan was totally wet ."AHHH CHOOO, again my sneeze is lounder than a thunder...i feel giddy ,wheres grandpa?The place is getting very blur ..opps" "Taboom" Mikan had fainted and shes all wet ..hahas ( so unglam)

...11 hr later...BTW:mikan fainted at 11..( its ten o'clock -_- , no need to count ppl)

Mikan slowly open her eyes ."grandpa?". The room smells like medicine.( yuck)

"MIkan !!You gave grandpa a heart attack!!Thank goodness a boy came to help me carry you up!"..Mikan's noisy grandfather announce.

"HUH ! I FAINTED !!I Fainted?? Woah i never fainted before! cool! errm...Who's the person that carried me?"mikan sweat drop."OH!! some guy with ear rings and a death glare!,he say he was you classmate ,i think his name is nat..nat something ..most likely a gay!Which guy wears a ear ring!!""lots of people ,grandpa you're too old fasion!every one to you is gay,sigh!"Mikan sighs at her grandfather."Mikan i gave that nat something person our umbrella ,your Hello Kitty umbrella!...Ohh ya mikan you have a 3 day MC okay" grandpa added .

Mikan just gaw drop.

"Natsume using a HELLOKITY umbrella ,its pink !! arhh how gross i can't imagine..on the top its kawaii, below its hell! So Uncool!!" mikan laugh."Ahh that natsume would not know i'm mikan sakura cause my name now is Mikan Cross ,he wouldn't know ,his not that smart!" Mikan relax.

narrator's soft reply :oh! he is smart mikan.. he is

...One boring afternoon on the bed pass now its 5.30pm..................................................

"GRANDPA!!GRANDPA!! i wanna go out i'm okayy.."Mikan wobble."You call that okay !!"Yori and Yuki was at the door."no..noonono!! up up to bed !upup to bed!!"Yuki said and "ta..ta..ta..ta..ta"They push mikan out of the living room "buuuussszzz!up the stairs" "clack clack ,gong gong gon !" into her bed room "ka ching!" and on the bed"puff!". MIkan currently still stun after the pushing around.

"Your grandpa say we can come and cheer you up !!"yori said ."ehhhhhh!"mikan hit her head."here's your hello kitty umbrella! Natsume pass it to our class chairman!His in our class all three of them!! SOoo cool!!"Yuki starts jumping around."te..te...tell me its not true!"mikan gongs her head."Besides why does he have your umbrella?"yori asked."errrrr ...i saw him on the street and loan him one off my umbrella!!YaYA thats what happen!"Mikan sweat drop again.

"okay! then ,hey you know our school prom queen Stacy ,beah i hate her!,she decided to form a natsume and ruka fan club!Even if they are cool , i'm so not joining the but she made some rulez for the whole school and expect every one to follow!grr"Yuki grumble.

"why am i not surprise ,ruka and natsume has fan club every where"mikan thought."Mikan be careful megumi doesn't like you as natsume had your umbrella today!"Yori grabs Mikan hands."No worries grandpa taught me Kung Fu..I'm okay!!"Mikan gets up and pose ,but soon fall cause she's weak."And that's why I'm more worried.."yuki sweat drop.

...Mikan is cure and now she enters school..............................................................

"Zzzzzz...And i totally forgot my watch was wrong"mikan stares at her stupid watch ,shes early for school and is currently sitting alone in the classs room with her legs on the table .

"Creak " the class door opens and in came Hotoru. "Arhh Hotoru!!"mikan quickly puts down her legs . Hotaru walks towards mikan .

"Hi i'm hotoru and your mikan SAKURA!"hotoru place one of her inventions on mikan's poor head and the other on her own .This time its a DNA and Memory detector

"kazing..."hotoru now enters mikan's memory.

The first scene shows mikan losing her alice, she tries to be cheerful.

The second being pulled out by the school,and mikan was screaming "let me say goodbye!"

Followed by scenes of mikan life with her grandfather in their so called new life ,mikan cries almost every night.

Lastly the scene where they arrive in her school.

"KA ..kAZING.."Hotoru remove her invention . Mikan was crying ."Hotoru i'm sorry! I left without saying goodbye!" .Hotoru starts crying too, she hugs mikan and said "mikan i miss you, we miss you".

...They found each other ,Best friends forever...

* * *

And its the end of the chapter

next wound be mikans encounter with ruka!!

its gonna be a funny one..i think

check it out if you want ....

wahhh i'm soo tired !! I think i got spelling errors ..opps

hahas

so see you at the forum

revive Luna anot?

PS:ppplssssssssssssssss put reviews if you really like it !! IT WOULD BE GREAT !! :

* * *

... i edited it!! there was soo many errors!!


	4. Chapter 4 conversation

OKay i'm writing again ! ideas go and come ! ahahs!!

* * *

And so My story continues

In this very day , mikan is found . Not just anyone had found her , it was hotaru imai , mikan's best friend . Hotaru stares at mikan , mikan stares at hotaru , they had found each other after looking for 5 years .The past five years were painful , being left alone and having nothing to look forward to , to feel left out and to have no where to go .

The first lesson started like any other day . People rushing in , some still half awake ,others screaming like mad and some like natsume and ruka who entered feeling annoyed with many fan girls screaming in their ears . " should i tell them " hotaru whispered to mikan , they are sitting together again after 5 years and this time hotaru is happy about it . " n..nnoo need tooo" miakn blush ." yea better to let them find out for them self , Natsume will find out soon but i wonder how long that stupid ruka would take " hotaru flashes a evil grin ,for the many years she had been with ruka she had found it amusing to disturb him .

" yoi hotaru! and that is? " Ruka stares at the little girl beside hotaru with a curious look in his face. " MIkan " hotaru smile. Natsume and Ruka focus their attention on Hotaru with a shocked looked on their face . " MIKAN SAKURA " Ruka shouts , making everyone around them stare at him." hehehe... meet mikan cross , not mikan sakura" hotaru Grins , how fun this was going to be .

"eh " the teacher enters before Natsume could continue , lesson was boring and boring and boring . And (soon) which was a freaking long time , the recess bell rang . Everyone brought out their lunch boxes (bento) even Mikan, but Hotaru ,Natsume and Ruka had meals prepared for them in the teachers lounge . " mmm , see you later mikan " Hotaru smiles at mikan waving . " umm Mikan " mikan turns to find ruka behind her ." sorry for scary you just now , you just have the same name as a girl i knew few years ago " he apologized." ehh i..its ok" Mikan blushes ,ruka was really very good looking ." You even look abit like her ,i guess we could get along well " Ruka smiles but soon his smile fades into had left.

" MIkan!! " Yuki had ran towards mikan pushing her onto the ground ."wahhhhhhh" mikan scream." Did you just seat with Imai and talked to ruka !! Thats so cool!!" Yuki scream. " err yea , and get off me " mikan wackes her head. Everyone in class were staring at them and glaring at mikan. " i just hate this ,again more enemies " mikan grumbles to herself.

School ended quite quickly and it was the last lesson. Yuki still can't get over the fact that mikan had talked to Ruka and Imai , the other girls in class were glaring at mikan and most of all , natsume was staring at mikan ,that made her feel weird . While Hotaru and Ruka were getting their papers from the teacher Natsume had taken the chance to talk to Mikan . "Mikan " natsume finally said ."huh?" Mikan turns to him. "n..nothing , i just called for fun " he smiled " You Just look like a friend of mine" he gave a stupid smile ." Ruka and Hotaru told me that " mikan tried her best to smile at natsume , her heart was beating really quickly ." Yea I really miss her ..I..I mean we really miss her" Natsume got up to collect his papers ." he miss me ...he miss me ...wahhhh" mikan screams in her thoughts .

" MIkan ?? " Hotaru shakes mikan ." OHH arhhh" mikan woke up from day drreaming. Hotaru was going to mikan's house to meet her grandfather and to catch up with mikan." hei Hotaru ..your're not coming with us ?" Natsume asked as he got into a Black expensive car ( limo?). "I'm going to mikan's house to do our project "Hotaru answer." but its due next month ,Hotaru are you mad ? Want us to come along with you ?" Ruka asked still blushing when he saw mikan ."Girls only" Mikan laughed and the two boys smile worriedly and then left.

" seesh "Hotaru grumbles. They left the school and reached a yellow shop house. It was closed . This yellow shop house was an Ice cream store named Maple , it was beautifully painted in mustard yellow there were red chairs and nice clean white tables , on the top was a house with a balcony filled with flowers . Hotaru stared, it was a really beautiful house . " Grandpa is an Ice cream man now , his ice cream was really tasty and many people came to eat , soon we could afford a shop house, it was grandpa's dream."

They entered the shop and inside was mikan's grandpa ,sleeping . Mikan giggled and said" hotaru i'll serve you some of grandpa's icecream , we will let him sleep" Hotaru nods and sat down .Mikan's grandpa had grown older now , his hair was all white , hotaru had really missed this hyperactive oldman . " here try this" mikan placed two vanilla ice crams on the table ." how long had I not seen your grandpa ?" hotaru asked still staring at the tired old man ." really very long , I wonder if he still remembers you ,hehe" mikan giggle.

" Mikan .." hotaru had a serious faced on ." What happened to your alice ?". MIkan turn away . " it was stolen..." she paused "by this scary looking man , his eyes were blood red ,he had white skin and a voice that sounded more like a whisper , i was terrifying Hotaru I tried to run but i was tied down by some mysteriouspower and then black out ,i was thrown out of the school ." mikan said trembling in fear ." they ordered me to leave or they would kill my grandpa , my only family member ,my grandpa." mikan had started to cry .Hotaru wiped mikan tears with her hands " its all okay now mikan , we are together ,no one is to take something from you again" and Just then mikan grandpa sneeze "ARHHHH CHOOOOOOO" it was a thunder sneeze . He was awake now ,he put on his glasses and stared at hotaru "mikan?? no no its Hotaru"

End!

...

And so my story ends ! So tired!!

ahahs I followed you ppl and not revive Luna !

Is there such a color as Mustard color! hahas!! but i do like mustard's color!!

It took really long! i had no more ideas! hahas!! I'm an immarture!

OKay so i hoped you enjoyed it ..pls review and tell me your ideas for the nxt chappie!!

LOg in to . if you want to!

So Bye BYe!! REVIEW PLEASE!! I need REviews to continue ! hahahs!!


	5. Characters

**_Hei i guess it must be confusing as i have meny charactors so heres the list !!_**

**_If you wanna add some charactors put it in reviews and i need a name for XXX below!!_**

**_So Thank you and i hope you enjoy the story!!_**

**_I an immature :( !! but my first Fanfic!! yay!!_**

**_Pls tell me if you have any ideas for me too!! _**

**_REview!!_**

**_errm!! you must know that this story begins ( in the real gakuen alice) after the stupid luna lady appear... not the current chappie! Thanksssz!!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Main Characters_**

**Mikan Sakura ( Mikan Cross) 15 years old**

_Mikan sakura lives with her grandpa in a shop house . She used to enroll in Alice academy until her Alice was stolen and she was threaten to leave the school . she now enrolls in a normal high school in japan-Tokyo name " Tokyo High school" .After finding out that her Alice Academy friends had entered her school , she does not want to reveal herself as she feels bad that she had left them alone to suffer .Will She tell them?_

**Natsume Hyuuga 15 years old**

_A student from Alice academy. Enters Tokyo High school for a mission , he is searching for a murderer who escape "Alice acadamy Jail ". The most powerful of the group , a fire alice user . Has feelings for Mikan sakura, but he doesn't know that Mikan Cross is her ,or does he ?_

**Ruka Nogi 15 years old**

_A student from Alice academy. Enters Tokyo High School for a mission , he is searching for a murderer who escape "Alice acadamy Jail " .His feelings are mixed up between Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai , he misses Mikan Sakura badly but he cares more for Hotaru Imai now .Who will he love ?_

**Hotaru Imai 15 years old**

_A student from Alice academy. Enters Tokyo High School for a mission , she is searching for a murderer who escape "Alice acadamy Jail " .Mikan's best friend , she had found mikan and knows that her name is now Mikan cross .Hotaru the money loving devilish girl does not want mikan to reveal herself as she wants to know how Natsume and Ruka would find out for themselves .Does she have feelings for Ruka Nogi?_

_**Side Charactors** _

**Yuki Shou **

_One of mikan's close friends in Tokyo High School . She is a fan of Natsume and Ruka. Loves to scream and shout when she is excited . Has feelings for Ruka Nogi._

**Yori Fujioka**

_Mikan's close friend . She is quiet and shy .She loves to cook and she is a much more feminine girl that Mikan and Yuki . She has a crush on Natsume Hyuuga but no one knows._

**Stacy **

_Tokyo High School's Queen Bee and Prom Queen . Lould , rich and selfish she has two followers name Zacary and Ember . She wants Natsume and Ruka for herself and would punish whoever who get close to them . Natsume and Ruka's fan club president . Hates Mikan now , what will she do?_

**Zacary **

_Stacy loyal follower . She admires stacy, always doing what stacy orders her to do .Even when stacy bullies her she would still be loyal to stacy . Does she like boys more than girls or the opposite?_

**Ember**

_Stacy's cousin and is always bullied by stacy . she wishes to leave stacy group but was always threaten to stay .She loves to dance and is in the dance class . Somehow Natsume and Ruka looks very familiar to her .Who is she and what does she know ?_

**Ikuta Shou**

_Yuki's older brother . He is smart and easy going like his sister .He loves Basketball and his favourite place would be Mikan's grandpa Ice Cream store . He has many admires but not as much as Natsume and Ruka . He likes Mikan and the whole school knows ! What will happen to him ?_

**XXX ( bad guy)**

_Name would be reveal later . The person who stole mikan's alice and the murderer Natsume is looking for . He is related to Natsume but in what way , what does he know about Alice academy Past and what mysterious alice does he have ? Who is He??_

**The Schools**

**Tokyo High School ( not the real one!!!) **

_The School which Mikan ,natsume ,ruka and hotaru attends now .The murderer Natsume was looking was last seen around this school .This school focus on sports and the arts , one of tokyo's better schools .They have many weird occasions and Events ._

_Principal : Mr Mato , a serious yet forgetful principal .He loves the weather and seasons._

_Vice principal : Miss Hatori , Funny and superstitious woman .She wants love!!_

_Mikans class : 1Spring ,Teacher : Miss Takaya _

**Alice Acedamy / Gakuen Alice ( lets really not talk too much about it)**

_School of Alice .A School which every kid would want to go but only people with Alice can enter .This school was once a terrible place which was govern by 3 principals .Now two principal had been killed and is left with one principal ( the high school principal ) .The two principal death was unknown and suspect was XXX .After 3 years ,the school has stopped all horrible rules of the school and students can return home every 6 months for a week .Natsume ,Ruka and hotaru school .Was Once Mikan's school._

_Principal : Old high school principal (Author probs : whats his name ?)_

_Vice Principal : Narumi sensei , a very idiot teacher ( hahah)_

_Discipline Teacher : Jinno _


	6. Chapter 5 The lame evening!

" Hotaru" the old man wonder."ITS HOTARU!!" he tired to carry her lifting her from the ground but " oww oww !! my back bone my back bone " He grumbles . Hotaru was in shock. " haha grandpa your're not young anymore !! " Mikan rolled on the floor laughing .Hotaru cover her mouth and giggle and they laughed ." Hotaru you've grown so much !! More mature looking !" Mikan grandpa made a thunder laugh and mess Hotaru hair while he laugh ."This old man is still nuts " Hotaru thought. " Stay here Hotaru since we have a spare room !" mikan hug her tummy still laughing at her grandpa ." I'll think about it , Imagine staying with two big idiots " Hotaru Laugh." But but but...Wahhh" strangely it was mikan's grandpa who was crying ."err..okay stop crying!!" Hotaru sigh in defeat .

" MIkan !!GRANdPA" A strange boy enters the Store .Hotaru stares at him ,"who is this?" . "wahhhh" he falls and landed flat on his face .Hotaru points at him "what the hell , how did he fall ,on flat land??" . " wahahahahah" he rubs his head and stare blankly at the three people in front of him . " hiiiii!!" he smile .

Mistakes by this strange boy since he entered

1) He said , "Hei grandpa you look cute today " ...correct question would be "Mikan you look cute today "

2) He said , "Hei Mikan whats with your're face you look like you're dead " ...correct question would be " Grandpa you look dead"

3) He points at Hotaru and said , " hei who is this , a Gangster?" ...Correct Question would be " Who is this girl?"

And this is what he got ....................( imagine it okay!)

" Punch " mikan's grandpa hit him " Do not call a Old Man Cute!! , IKUTA " He Shouts .

" Kick" Mikan kicks him, "I'm Not Dead ,Baka" She hiss .

" swing , throw and bang" Hotaru used her machine and swing this crazy guy out " AND I"M NO GANGSTER" she Trashed him out .

And they drank tea in the end .

"arhhhhh refreshing" mikan grandpa said .

.....................ahh what a poor guy................

" hello.. dead bashed up guy here, you should help me...i'm soo poor thing .. kukuku " Ikuta cries , he can't stand up, everyone glares at him . Hotaru glares at him " who are you idiot!" "I'm like the best basketball player in Tokyo High school's history " he smirk ." Says who " they laugh ."me " Ikuta points at himself and just the "Boom" lightning strike and the Thunder roar ." no one agrees " mikan hits him ...and thats the end off that horrible evening .

" Hei mikan " Hotaru looks at mikan .She had agreed to stay in mikan's house for the night and is covering her ears from the screaming and thrashing downstairs , seem like Ikuta had made grandpa angry again ." why is Ikuta still here ?" hotaru brushes her teeth ." seem like his staying because of the rain he had cause " mikan sigh." arhhhhhhh" Hotaru pulls her face ,somehow she hates Ikuta now .

_While Hotaru and Mikan are preparing for bed ,Natsume and Ruka were wondering around the busy street of Tokyo .Somehow it was not raining there .( ikuta rain power not strong enough- haha)_

"wow" the people around them said as they walked pass .Without their school uniforms on , Natsume and Ruka looked like Superstars ." hei natsume ,don't you think that girl Hotaru was sitting with this morning looked like Mikan ,I mean mikan sakura" Ruka asked ." Yea " was natsume's cold reply " arhh , i really miss her " ruka looks into the sky , there were no stars in the sky only one pitch black sky.

" hei boys , want to play with me " someone had called them and they turn around to see .A huge guy dressed in a pink short dress lick his lips and touch Natsume hand. They were standing near a Gay Pub .Every hair on Natsume stand ,he looked at him in horror , then for a moment ,his expression changed ." lets enter " Natsume pulls Ruka ."What the heck ,Nooo WAY You Freak " Ruka screams and tries and break free ." Just joking ,You look like an idiot!"Natsume laughs ." STUPID!! I thought you were gay!!"Ruka Yells ."or maybe I am " Natsume moves to Ruka slowly , he takes Ruka's hand and gave him a sexy smile .Ruka Panics ,Natsume has gone nuts ,hell is here , his best friend is gay ."Oh no.! Oh no you don't ,wahhh I'm Going Home !!" Ruka gave up, screams in horror and grumble all the way home , Natsume followed behind him laughing . The Gay man was left alone ...how sad .

_What a stupid and random evening they had ......( just imagine the gay man from " miss swan" )_

_Night was cold but none of them were alone .Mikan had Hotaru with her , they are sleeping together in the same room just like before as best friends . Unlike the two girls Natsume and Ruka could not sleep , Natsume was thinking of Mikan and Ruka was still recovering after being teased by Natsume , poor him._

_.......................................... ruka its okay!! his not gayyy!!.........................................................._

_HAha! i'm Making this chapter short!! _

_Have to think!! _

_Give reviews please!! Luv ya! if you did!!_

_Oh and tell me your ideas!! My brain pause and go!!_

_HAHAH! and i took a " Are you a Moron Quiz" and i was a Moron!! Oh Gosh!!_

_sighhh!! Please review!! and maybe i will revive Luna! but she will die a minute later!! ahhaahs!!_


	7. Chapter 6 Sempai is here

**OK i'm back ! hahahs my computer is fine now ! **

**i have edited all the old chappiesZ!! omg soo many mistakes!!**

**i'm listening to music now hahah! maybe i'll type the lyrics out by accident!!! hahahs**

**heres the next chapter! after the lame evening**

* * *

" ding dong ding dong" the school bell rang .

Tons of students drag their selves in .error!! None of the students drag themselves in !! whyyy??

" kayyaaaa" were what everyone were hearing in the morning .Everyone was gathered outside the schools gate .

Outside the school

, was a sportscar all shiny

and... on top of the car ,sat someone , who?

The girls were staring at the guy and the boys were staring at the car .....how weird ( something to stare at , in the morning )

The guy wore a suit , all black and sexy . He had sunglasses on , a messy hair in a way which made him look like he was here for a photoshoot and he used to have a star next to his eye , but now it was a cross.

Somehow he didn't look bothered by the amount of people admiring him ." where are they " he grumble.

* * *

" uhhhh, its Tsubasa sempai " mikan blush while playing with her volleyball . Sempai looked really handsome .

" whats that idiot doing here , news about our mission.. ? look natsume and ruka are there now " hotaru gave mikan a " i am annoyed " face .

They were walking to school with a bunch of guys behind them .

" yoh " tsubasa took off his sunglasses and grin at the two boys .

" what are you doing here ! " Ruka said while opening up an envelope which tsubasa threw at him .

" two other cases , somehow they are related " tsubasa pops a mint candy in his mouth , he didn't want to continue, ther were just too many people around them .

Just as he was about to pop another candy in his mouth , " *^&%%& , MIKAN !!" He screams and jumps off his car. " n..no th..thats " Ruka blush when he saw mikan .Tsubasa ran towards mikan and carried her , swang her around and gave her a kiss on the cheek ." MIKAN , my dear mikan ! its you isn't it , isn't it! sempai missed you soo much!! "tsubasa was soo happy he almost cried .Everyone around was stunned! " mikan?" they said together.

" no shes not , stop grabing her " natsume grabs mikan away from tsubasa and pulls her toward him . Somehow he didn't like tsubasa kissing and touching her ." shes not? comeon! look its MIKAN! can't you reconise her ? It that mikan you've been crying for " tsubasa tried to prove. Natsume still kinda embaressed that tsubasa had told everyone he have been crying for mikan , look away ." Don't start grabing girls , you idiot moron !" Hotaru used her BAKA gun , tsubasa was sent flying . "i'll go pull him back " ruka sigh , hotaru hits and sent them flying , he pulls them back .

" errmm , natsume , you can let me go now " Mikan blush . Natsume had pulled her quite hard towards him and she's now stuck between his protective arm and his chest ." oh uh , sorry " natsume let her go . " did i hurt you " he asked, still red in the face . " not really " mikan look down , natsume was too close to her , shes gonna melt .

" Comeon students!! you want to be late!! you're all standing like idiots in the hot sun! and close your mouth people!" the principal said . The students all still confused by what happen , drag theirselves to class .

" lets go mikan" hotaru smirks . She just had VIP sit to what happen , and was sure that the next few days in school is going to be FUN.

.................... IN class...................................................

A pink paper ball landed on mikan's table . Looking at the color of the paper she knew it was from the natsume and ruka's fanclub .God , what had she gotten herself into ." Meet us during break - roof top " was the only thing writen in the paper . " US, is how many" mikan sweat drop .

" whats this ? MIKan passing notes around during class?!" her scary science teacher snatch the pink paper from her hands ." Meet us during break - roof top , uhhh this is a waste of paper , one sentance for such a big paper !! horrible , you people must save paper ........" and he carry on lecturing about saving paper .Natsume and Ruka stares and mikan ," is she in trouble" they whisper to each other ." but theres so many roof tops here " ruka looks at him . Yea so many .....

........................Break...................................................

" god , pray that i won't get beat up by them " mikan rubs her hands together while she makes her way to where the girls are meeting her , the roof top."or maybe i would not"...

" what you lost her " ruka grabs natsume . " yea there were just too many girls around us just now " natusme and ruka had escaped from the fan girls around them . The schools yearly Field trip to the beach was comin and everyone wanted to be in their team . " UHH! how are we surpose to find her ?" ruka panicks and there he saw a blue bird .

mikan opens the door and climbs up the stairs to the roof top , just as she expected , stacy and her gang were up there waiting for her .

" why you nasty girl , what have you done to get so close to our prince! " zacary glare at mikan .

" demon looking girl" mikan thought .." i didn't do anything , it was a misunderstanding " mikan answer her while shaking her head.

" misunderstanding , he hugged you this morning ! " zacary slaps mikan .

" yes misunderstanding" mikan replied again , this time she look really annoyed ." listen to grandpa mikan , be a good girl" she thought.

" yaa right you %&^$ " , stacy grabs a hockey stick and wacks mikan with it ." don't you dare get close to them , i'm going to tell my daddy to pay them to be my boyfriends , they are mine you bitch " s

" Stacy let her go .. " ember looks a stacy , pleading but stacy just slaps her .

" two at once , woah greedy " mikan touch her face , stacy had hit her quite hard ." this will leave a mark " mikan grumbles to herself ." i said it was a misunderstanding , rich girl "

" why you %&*^" stacy grabs her hockey stick ! Before she could hit mikan .................

* * *

END OF CHAPPIE!!! the violence mikan is here!! WOAHHH! ahhahas!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?????!!! SHEs good you know hahahahahahs!

Help me review it please!! love ya!!

* * *

.


End file.
